Link
Link is the so-called "Hero of Hyrule", who lives with King Harkinian and Zelda at Hyrule Castle. Largely regarded by the King as his "boi", he is Harkinian's mediphorical son. As his parent's whereabouts are unknown, it is implied that Link has lived with the King most of his life as he has an even lower IQ. Personality Link is presumably an orphan, as his parents have never been seen and he seems to live at the castle. He is usually regarded to by King Harkinian as "Mah Boi", and seems to like it (as shown in Gwonam Buys an X-Wing on eBay). As Harkinian's daughter Zelda doesn't spend much time with him, Link makes up for this by hanging out with the king constantly and even developing a gay relationship for him (as shown in Shenanigans). Link doesn't seem to be ashamed of his gayness and may even be gay towards other people as well, even Ganon, (further proven by him and Ganon being seen dancing together towards the beginning of Don't Diss Lupay). Relationships Despite his constant cluelessness, Link maintains a healthy relationship with most residents of the castle. King Harkinian: Link's father figure. Link has lived with the King for as long as he can remember, so it is likely that the king's stupidity is responsible for Link's even lower IQ. Despite becoming enraged and even creeped out of Link on several locations (see Revenge Only Gets You Killed and Shenanigans), Link and the King have a very close relationship. Harkinian cares deeply about Link, almost to the point of being over-possessive (going as far as to death-threaten Namong for pushing him in Meet the Namowg). Zelda: '''While rumored throughout Hyrule to be Link's girlfriend, Zelda is barely ever seen with Link, his Link's possible romantic interests towards her. His few attempts to recieve a kiss from her have ended in rejection despite the fact that he has saved Zelda from danger many times. '''Gwonam: '''Link '''Gwonam: The King's Royal Advisor, Court Wizard, Mentor and Best Friend. Next to Zelda, Gwonam is the most level headed of Harkinian's inner circle, even though he can occasionally be seen being as immature has his King. A powerful user of magic, Gwonam has taught most of his powers to Harkinian, something the wizard seems to regret doing. Despite being good friends, there is a certain tension between the two, namely Gwonam's ever increasing frustration with King Harkinian's stupidity, and Harkinian's short temper relating to things even stupider than he does, as seen in The Price Is Not Right. Duke Onkled: King Harkinian's cousin and the ruler of Gamelon. Despite the fact he is richer, cleverer and better looking than the King, Onkled is terrified of his older cousin, probably due to the physical and psychological abuse he has had (and still gets) from him. Onkled has suffered the longest of all under Harkinian, having grown up with his overbearing cousin, who bullied and rubbed his authority in Onkled's face even then. As such, the Duke is weak-willed, spineless and submits to Harkinian's rigorous taxation without fail. There are often hints that the Duke is fed up with his maltreatment, but he is likely too scared to do anything about it. Ganon: Hyrule's major villain and Harkinian's nemesis. Despite his position as 'Prince of Darkness', Ganon is a rather incompetent antagonist, even though he is a somewhat powerful sorcerer. Ganon seems to lack any common sense and general intelligence, which is somewhat of a blessing for Hyrule, because if he had either of these, he would actually be some form of threat to the kingdom. Despite his villainous alignment, Ganon usually interests himself with trivial matters, such as getting Link to join him and assaulting Harkinian for insulting his taste in television. Even as a villain, Ganon is not outside of Harkinian's tax programme, and the King has ordered Ganon to pay his outstanding taxes on several occasions.